


Betrayal

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: If only his mother would just answer the phone. Where. the heck. were. the Katsukis?!Yuuri is anxious but everything works out better than expected :3shortsie written for a prompt: ‘things you said when you were scared’





	Betrayal

St. Petersburg was beautiful, Yuuri was even getting used to the ridiculous amounts of snow that winter. The rink was close, he was starting to get on really well with the Russian skaters. Their flat was comfortable and well equipped (after he had filled in some of the… blanks in Viktor’s kitchen now _theirs_ ), and then of course there was Viktor—he really couldn’t ask for more. He was the happiest man on earth, with a ring on his finger. Life was good. 

If only his mother would just answer the phone. 

“Yuuri, would you like some tea?” 

“No, thanks.” 

“Yuuri, should we go for a walk?” 

“I’d rather take a nap.” 

“Yuuri, _Game of Thrones_ is out, do you…” 

“Sorry, I just want some quiet right now.” 

After a while, and late in the afternoon Viktor stopped with the questions, trusting him to speak up when he was ready, and he was grateful, truly, but… He gritted his teeth and kept pacing around the flat, his phone heating up in his hands while he exhausted all news social media had to offer, which was _nothing useful_ , thank you very much, where. the _heck_. were. the Katsukis. 

He walked to the bedside table and tried to put his phone on the charger, but his hands were trembling so hard that he dropped it twice. Viktor put a hand on his wrist from where he was lying on the sheets, putting his book aside. 

“Yuuri. Please. Talk to me.”

Any other time his gentle voice would have been a medicine, but…

“It’s been thirty hours, Viktor, it’s…” a nervous laughter left his mouth, but it felt like he was choking. 

“I’m sure the onsen is just busy.” 

“ _No_ ,” he insisted, “that’s ridiculous and you know that, Mari would have surely checked her messages by now.”

“Maybe there’s a storm and the reception is bad.”

“How can you just sit there and come up with… conspiracies…” 

He was desperate and he wanted to shut his mouth, lest he hurt Viktor lashing out. It was always one of the hardest things, keeping his anxiety at bay. He forced himself to stick to the truth; saying it out loud took just as much of his energy, and it was the healthier option. 

“I’m sorry, I’m… _ugh_ , I’m about to explode.” He dropped down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. 

Viktor didn’t hesitate; not a moment later, his arms found their way around him, warm, calming, supporting. 

“My love, my love, my love…” he murmured in his ear, and even swayed him a little from side to side. “I’m so sorry, I’m here.” 

The doorbell rang, and Viktor chuckled. 

“… and they are, too.” 

“What?” 

He slid off the bed and took Yuuri’s hand, pulling him towards the hall. 

“Come!”

“Viktor,” Yuuri scolded, starting to suspect something. “I can’t believe you…”

His husband opened the door, stepping to the side to reveal his family. They were all smiling, and his mother was holding a cake in her hands. They took a deep breath simultaneously. 

“Happy birthday!”

Yuuri felt shocked and relieved when he looked at them; _betrayed_ when he looked at Viktor’s innocent smile; loved, as he received hugs from each of them as they padded in; and, if he was honest, a little bit lost when Yuri marched in as last behind them. 

“Grandpa put them up so they could rest and prepare to greet you.” He announced with a flat voice. “He sent you katsudon-pirozhki.” 

Yuuri glanced over at his loved ones all gathered in the kitchen and the lounge; Viktor was helping Toshiya store the drinks he’d brought, Hiroko was preoccupied by Makkachin, and Mari was setting the table already. Then he turned back to face Yuri and he couldn’t help but fling his arms around him and hug him tight.

“Thank you!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” the blond patted his back, fast and awkward, but only after squeezing him a little. “Come on now, Katsudon, I want some of that cake.” 

Yuuri let him go and closed the door while wiping away his tears. Viktor walked back to him when he saw he wasn’t moving. 

“Everything okay, solnishko?” 

Yuuri swatted his shoulder, but that smile was just too insistent and too good to fight.

“You big fat liar. I love you.”


End file.
